


The Werewolf Wears Louboutin

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Princes & Princesses, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wet her lips, let her gaze move over Ruby one more time.  Just to be sure she had a good handle on the situation of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf Wears Louboutin

“Oh my goodness.”

Emma glances up from her frothy hot chocolate, turns in alarm when she sees Granny has her hand pressed to her chest. Heaven help anyone stupid enough to spoil her morning cuppa at the diner with some assholery. She feels her brows migrating halfway to her hairline as the source of Granny’s shock is clear.

“Ruby?” Emma blinks, pinches herself, just to make certain she isn’t still in her bed, isn’t still dreaming.

All traces of red have vanished from Ruby’s hair, and her rich brown tresses are gathered up into a sleek chignon. Her makeup is luminous, subtle enough that it doesn’t look like she’s wearing any at all. She’s wearing a frosty-pink silk sheath dress, cap-sleeved, high collared, and cinched at her waist with a delicately crystalled sash. And on her feet…

“Oh my god.” Emma can’t stop the words from slipping out.

Ruby’s feet are clad in crystal-encrusted shoes with sparkling butterflies attempting to take flight from the toes and ankles. The heels click against the tiles as Ruby crosses the room, and Emma catches a glimpse of red soles.

“Don’t just stare!” Ruby says, slapping her hands with elegant French manicured nails down on the counter. “Do something!”

Granny uses her apron to dab at moisture in the corners of her eyes. “You look lovely, dear.”

Emma wets her lips, lets her gaze move over Ruby one more time. Just to be sure she has a good handle on the situation of course.

“I look like a freak.” Ruby growls low in her throat. “Someone cursed me. There’s no other explanation for _this_.” She rests a hand on Emma’s arm, grips it firmly. “You have to find out who did this and...and...make them stop.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to try it out for a little?” Emma wants to say that the way the silk hugged Ruby’s curves is more alluring than her usual garb.

Granny sighs softly. “Just like a princess.”

“No, I don’t want to try it out.” Ruby raises her hands to her hair, ruffles it to messiness. The strands tremble, then reassemble themselves into the same, artful updo. “I don’t want to be a princess.”

Emma curls her fingers around Ruby’s, squeezes gently. “I’ll see what I can do to fix this. Okay?” When Ruby nods, Emma smiles and secretly hopes it will take some time to solve the mystery.


End file.
